A Mini Lightman?
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Lightman has a son! Holy cheese! There is just one problem... Is his son a murderer?
1. A Mini Lightman

A Mini Lightman?

**_"We don't give a fuck what the hell you think... we didn't do anything." Mitchel said with his arms crossed over his chest._**

**_"Watch the language." Cal whispered, looking through the file he had, "It says here that you have had past... offenses..."_**

**_"Yeah... what the bloody hell is it to ya? Bloody prick..." Adam whispered with a small smile._**

**_"Why does Adam look so much like..?" Torres asked Gillian from the lab._**

**_"I'm not really sure... probably just a coincidence."_**

**_"Yeah but... he is like a mini Lightman." Loker whispered, mesmerized by Adam, "AND he is British... it's creepy."_**

**_"Trust me... it's nothing."_**

**_"He is almost seventeen... Lightman coulda had him around the same time he had Emily you know... he and Zoe weren't married yet..." He smiled and Gillian glared at him._**

**_"Shut up Loker." Torres said before Gillian could._**

**_"God what an annoying boy." Cal said, walking out of the cube._**

**_"Adam or Mitchel?"_**

**_"Both, but mostly Adam."_**

**_"Remind you of somebody you know?" Loker asked with a small smile._**

**_"What?" Cal asked confused._**

**_"You seriously don't see it?" Torres asked, "That kid looks just like you!"_**

**_Cal looked into the cube and then swung his head to look at Gillian - who nodded - then to Loker - who just stared at him - and then back to Torres, "Naw I don't see it."_**

**_They all seemed to sigh at the same time and Gillian walked over to Cal, "I came in late... what exactly happened?"_**

**_"Well... these two boys robbed a gas station, but we think it was just a robbery gone wrong and two men were killed. We need to find out if the boys killed them or if there was some one else with them. Personally... I think they just killed 'em for the hell of it. They are weird kids and it wouldn't surprise me at all."_**

**_"They are young... it would be a warning, let's hope they didn't do it on purpose." Gillian whispered._**

**_"I guess..."_**

**_"Where are their parents?" Gillian asked, nervously glancing into the cube._**

**_"Um... on their way - what's wrong?" He asked, taking her chin and turning her head to look at him._**

**_"Nothing." She lied with a small smile._**

**_"Um... alright... well I need to go and talk to the parents, so can you come with me?" He started to turn and watched her carefully._**

**_She made a more convincing smile and nodded, "Yes of course." She walked with him until they were in his office._**

**_Ben stood with a two women and a man. _**

**_"Holy... shit." Cal whispered, staring at the woman that was standing alone._**

**_"Hello Cal." The woman whispered with a hidden smile that only Cal could see._**

**_"Hello Abigail." Cal whispered back. He was contemplating what he should do. Pick her up into a hug? Shake her hand? Not touch her at all? His feelings got to him before he could say anything and he swooped her into a hug, "I thought I would never see you again." He whispered into her ear, sure that nobody else could hear it._**

**_She smiled up at him, and lightly touched his cheek with her hand. Her feelings seemed to get to her first as well because she held his face and kissed him, but he didn't object. The kiss was pleasantly familiar. Cal pulled away and winked at her._**

**_Gillian, Ben, and the other two parents stood there with their mouths hanging open. Gillian's especially. She was trying to refuse that he even had a son... but now he just swoops in and kisses this woman? What the hell is he doing?_**

**_Cal cleared his throat and laughed, "Um... sorry..." Abigail laughed too and they held hands, "Um... we... have met before." He smiled at Ben and then looked at Gillian's fleeting expression._**

**_"Abigail." Gillian said firmly._**

**_"Yes?" Abigail asked in a soft and light voice._**

**_"Is Adam your son?"_**

**_"Yes." She smiled and looked at Cal._**

**_"Wot?" He asked, glancing between the two women._**

**_"That is why I came here... rather than his father..."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because... he... you... Adam..."_**

**_"I'm Adam's father." Cal whispered._**

**_Abigail nodded and Gillian felt like she had just been shot, "I have to use the restroom." She whispered, walking out._**

**_Cal wanted to stop her, but there were more important things to attend to, "Um..."_**

**_"Cal... his other father... my husband... has gotten into drugs and I am going to leave him... Adam is already naughty enough... he doesn't need a drugie for a father. He needs a strict, strong, and gentle man. He needs you."_**

**_"Why didn't you tell me this 16 years ago?" Cal asked, trying to keep his temper._**

**_"I was scared darling." She laid a hand on Cal's shoulder, but he pulled away._**

**_"That's a bloody horrible excuse."_**

**_"Because you had already left with Zoe... I had left you... you had found Zoe and were going to the states... and I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant and ruin everything... I just... wanted you to be able to live your life... so I found Caleb, but he is a horrible father... we need you Cal."_**

**_"Well... I have a daughter love... I can't just step in like that. I have a whole 'nother life here..."_**

**_"You have a daughter?" She asked with a small smile, "How old?"_**

**_"She is 16... I had her after you left me." He reminded her. "Thank God you didn't tell me." He whispered._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I would have never had the blessing of Emily if you had told me. I would have never met Zoe and had her... I would have rushed off to be with you... thank you for not telling me." He whispered, hoping she would understand._**

**_"Emily... that's a beautiful name..." She said, "I would like to meet her."_**

**_"She is a beautiful person... so it's a very fitting name." He smiled and turned around, "Well... shall I introduce myself to my son?"_**

**_"Yes..." Abigail whispered. She smiled and walked out of the door, "Lead me there."_**

**_"In a moment... I need to talk to Gillian."_**

**_"Are you two... a thing?" Abigail asked worriedly, "If you are I am so sorry... I didn't mean to kiss you... I just... it was move on my feelings... I should have stopped and - "_**

**_"We aren't together." He said stopping her, "But I need to talk to her."_**

**_Abigail sighed with relief and nodded, "I will be waiting."_**

**_Gillian stood in her office, covering her face with her hands, "Hey love." He whispered, walking in._**

**_"Cal..." She whispered, picking her head up, "So now you have a son and a daughter... and a very bad son at that?"_**

**_He nodded, shoved his hands into his pockets, and then leaned against her desk right next to her. "Yeah... is there a problem with that?" _**

**_She shivered and stared at him, "Not at all..."_**

**_"Yes there is..."_**

**_"How are you going to snap this kid back into shape if you also have a teenage daughter and a job with a crazy schedule that changes day in and day out? Not to mention that you almost always have an ex-wife hissing some order at you... and then all the cases that are thrown at you on a daily basis... how are you going to keep up with all of that Cal?" She asked staring at the wall._**

**_"Why are you worried about me love?"_**

**_She laughed and said, "Don't flatter yourself... I am worried about how this business will keep going if you have all that shit to take care of at home." She gave him a motherly expression and he smiled._**

**_"I think I can do it... if I have a lovely babysitter for my 16 year old boy."_**

**_"We thought he looked... and acted... and sounded like you." She whispered._**

**_"I still don't see it."_**

**_"He is a mini you... it's like I am looking at you when you were younger..." Cal chuckled and shook his head, "Oh you don't believe me? I am sure that Emily and Zoe will. How are you going to tell Emily?"_**

**_He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "I have no clue love... you don't think she will be mad at me?"_**

**_"Well you better tell her when she sees that boy... he is very handsome."_**

**_"A little like me, eh?" He chuckled and posed, then slumped back down, digging his hands into his pockets._**

**_"Yes... a little like you." She laughed and leaned against his desk beside him. "What if Emily gets a crush on him before she knows that they are related? That would be horribly embarassing for her Cal."_**

**_He nodded and said, "Well if that boy does look anything like me... then it won't take long." He smiled again and walked to the door, "I think that I am ready to meet that boy as my son, rather than a suspect... but if he did what is expected... I don't want a murderer for a son Gillian."_**

**_"I am sure everything will be fine." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Go find the good in that boy." She winked and he was gone._**

**_A/N: Leave reviews and lemme know what ya think! He meets Adam in the next chatpa!_**


	2. Reason to Believe

_***God Loves You***_

_**Cal's hands were hidden in his pockets and he took a deep breath, "Are you ready to meet him?" Abigail asked. He nodded and stepped in.**_

_**"What? Now you are going to fuckin' scold me in front of my mum?" Adam asked, crossing his legs and folded his arms over his chest.**_

_**Cal looked at Abigail and she just stared between Cal and Adam, "Well, there is your first problem love."**_

_**"Excuse me?" Abigail asked.**_

_**Adam stared at her and then to Cal, "Leave my mum alone. She didn't do anything."**_

_**Cal winked at Abigail and turned to Adam, "I think she did everything. I think she sent you up for it."**_

_**"Shut the bloody hell up! She wouldn't do anything like that! Just leave her the fuck alone!" Adam yelled madly.**_

_**Cal stared at him and sighed, "This wasn't a good way to meet, son." Cal whispered.**_

_**"I'm not your son." Adam said with a small sneer.**_

_**Cal chuckled at the irony, "Actually..."**_

_**"Baby." Abigail said, sitting in the chair that Mitchel had been in, "He is your dad."**_

_**"That's total bollocks!" Adam yelled, staring at Cal.**_

_**"Watch your mouth." Cal ordered, nervously leaning against the wall.**_

_**"You aren't in charge of me!" Adam yelled, jumping up, "Get out of my life... and my moms." He hissed.**_

_**"I am part of your life Adam."**_

_**"No you aren't! You can't just waltz in here and tell me that I am your bloody son! I don't fuckin' believe you."**_

_**"Watch the language!" Cal yelled, scaring Adam back into his chair.**_

_**"Whatever... you aren't my dad." Cal buried his hands deeper into his pockets and turned around.**_

_**"You'll have to accept it eventually." Cal muttered.**_

_**"I never will, because it isn't real! What are the chances that my dad is some prick detective?"**_

**_Cal whipped around until his face was just inches from Adam, "I better not have to tell you again... watch the language."_**

**_"What are you gonna do?" Adam challenged._**

**_"Just don't."_**

**_"Fuck. Prick. Bollocks. Shit. Wanker." Adam said with a big smile._**

**_Cal walked over and grabbed Adam by the collar, "God you bloody-"_**

**_"Cal!" Gillian yelled, running into the cube and pulling him off of Adam - who was just laughing hysterically._**

**_"And who is this bitch? Your girlfriend? Now I have to have two fuckin' moms?" Adam asked, smiling at Gillian,"I will say though pops... you pick 'em right." He winked at Gillian and she almost puked._**

**_She stared at him, noticing the tight grip she had on Cal's arm. She was terrified of this kid. Not the actual boy, but the boy inside, that was a mini Lightman. The boy that had the same personality as Cal did when he as 16. This could be horrible, and she was actually scared._**

**_Cal walked over to Adam and put a finger in his face, "This isn't gonna work out if you can't be a good boy." _**

**_Adam shrugged and smiled at Gillian, "So... are you my other mommy?"_**

**_"Shut up." Cal said, stepping between Adam and Gillian._**

**_"Oh... touchy touchy." Adam laughed and sat back down, closing his eyes._**

**_Cal ran a hand through his hair and walked out. "I can't do this! He is a bloody jerk! He won't respect his mother... or even you! HOw am I supposed to be strict if I am also supposed to show that I care about him?"_**

**_She sighed and tried to smile, "Cal... you seriously need to calm down, because you are NOT doing this right... Adam is terrified of you and will never accept you as a father." She said in a matter-of-fact way._**

**_He nodded and sighed, "I know I know... I'll go try again."_**

**_He walked back in feeling confident, "Ok... we didn't start this off the right way." He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Adam._**

**_Adam just stared at him with a bored look. "I guess." He shrugged and played with his fingers._**

**_"Listen..." Cal whispered, "I was... thrilled... to know that I have a son and I was excited to meet you, but this will never work out if you are... difficult. I want to get to know you as your father. Because that is who I am and neither of us can change that. Will you... please try to give this a chance? Don't do it for me, but for Abigail... for your mum." He whispered, leaning in and showing a genuine smile._**

**_Adam sighed and let his head fall back, "Yeah I guess..."_**

**_"Nice." Cal said, sticking out his hand for a high five/handshake. _**

**_"So what now?" Adam asked, standing up._**

**_"Now... I dunno... want a tour of the office?" Cal asked hopefully._**

**_Adam cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah sure, what exactly do you do?"_**

**_"I am a deception expert." Cal said, opening the door from the lab._**

**_"Which means...?" Adam asked, looking around the office and then smiled weakly at Abigail. _**

**_"Cal." Abigail said, walking up._**

**_"Yes?" Cal asked, leaning against the wall._**

**_"I have to go into work today... it was really nice seeing you again. Are you okay with Adam?" She asked hopefully._**

**_"Of course, but... is HE okay with ME?" _**

**_"Adam." Abigail said._**

**_"Huh?" He asked, turning away from the pictures he had been examining to see his mother._**

**_"I'm going into work... you will be staying with your father." She liked the sound of that. Your father. He actually had a father now!_**

**_Adam scrunched up his face and she sighed, "Yeah, that's awesome mom."_**

**_She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Thanks hun."_**

**_"Yep..." He whispered, looking back to the pictures up on the wall._**

**_She smiled at Cal and soon disappeared. "So... mini me." Cal whispered, walking over to the wall and standing next to Adam._**

**_"Mini you?" Adam asked, almost disgusted._**

**_"According to... everyone else in this office... did I tell you that I have a daughter?" Cal asked, leaning against the wall._**

**_"Really? I don't see it." Adam mumbled._**

**_"That's what I said." Cal said with a small chuckle._**

**_"Is she hot?"_**

**_"Excuse me?" Cal asked with a small frown._**

**_"Your daughter. How old is she? What's her name? Is she hot?"_**

**_"16. Emily. Beautiful in my opinion, but it doesn't matter because you are both related... by blood." Cal said as a warning._**

**_"Emily... I like that." Adam whispered._**

**_Cal nodded and they both stood there for several minutes, staring at the pictures on the wall, "What's that mean?" Adam asked, pointing to a picture._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian watched as Cal explained what the different expressions mean. "What if Adam is... a murderer?" She whispered to Torres._**

**_"I'm sure that he isn't... Cal wouldn't have a kid with some girl who couldn't raise him right." She assured Gillian._**

**_"Yeah... probably. Well I am excited to meet this kid. He seems to have opened up and is actually talking to Cal. I think that he just wanted to refuse that it wouldn't be he and his mother anymore." Gillian whispered, leaning on the wall._**

**_Torres nodded and stared at Cal and Adam, "I'm going to go introduce my self." She started to walk, but Gillian grabbed her arm._**

**_"No." She whispered, "He is going to be really perverted."_**

**_"How do you know that?"_**

**_"I already saw it once and I am sure that he will with you. Remember... he's related to Lightman." They both laughed quietly and Torres walk over to Adam and Cal before Gillian could stop her._**

**_"Hi, I'm Ria Torres. I work for... him." She smiled and pointed to Cal._**

**_"Cool... I'm his new kid... Adam. Hold up." Adam turned to Cal with a confused look, "Does that mean that I am Adam Lightman now?"_**

**_Cal turned her head and thought and nodded, "I guess... yeah." Cal said with a small smile, "How does it feel to be a Lightman?"_**

**_Adam shrugged and looked at Torres, "Do you know the study too?"_**

**_"For the most part... I am pretty new... only two years."_**

**_"How long have you had this place?" Adam asked, turning to Cal._**

**_"Seven years."_**

**_"Wow... is it fun?"_**

**_"Define... fun." Cal whispered, glancing around and winking at Gillian._**

**_.:._**

**_"Zoe... I have a son." Cal whispered into his phone._**

**_"What?" She screamed._**

**_"Calm down! I had him before I was with you... like... RIGHT before we got together, but Abigail never-"_**

**_"With ABIGAIL? Cal! What the hell?" She yelled into the phone._**

**_"Chill!" He said nervously, "His name is Adam and I want you there along with Abigail when we tell Emily." He whispered._**

**_Zoe sighed and nodded, "Alright... when?"_**

**_"Tonight, at my house. Thanks Zo, it means alot."_**

**_"Yep." She mumbled._**

**_.:._**

**_"Do you want to com tonight? For moral support?" Cal asked Gillian, resting his head on the wall._**

**_"That would be great. What time?" She asked, putting a file under her arm._**

**_"Thanks. I dunno yet... I can just give you a ride when I am leaving here." He smiled and looked around, "Um... Em is coming soon and I don't want her to see Adam until tonight." He winked and walked away._**

**_"Dad!" Emily yelled, running out of his office, "Who is that hot guy in there?" She had wide eyes and a big smile._**

**_"Who did he say he was?"_**

**_"One of the kids from your case." She shrugged and smiled, "He's really funny and sweat and cute and oh! Dad... how did that boy come into your life."_**

**_Cal sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He isn't available love."_**

**_"And why is that?" She asked, walking with him into the office._**

**_"You will find out tonight." He mumbled staring at Adam on his computer, "You are NOT on my computer."_**

**_"I just... I wanted to get on." Adam complained smiling at Emily._**

**_"This is Emily... my daughter." Cal warned._**

**_"Oh." Adam cursed under his breath and bit his lip, "I'm Adam." They shook hands and she smiled giddily._**

**_"You don't get on my computer. Ever." Cal said, walking over to the computer and sighing, "Myspace? Do you know what kind of spam that can give me?" He sighed heavily and began to quickly type._**

**_Adam shrugged and fell onto Cal's couch, "So... what happened to Mitchel."_**

**_"He is with his parents at the moment, but I will be interrogating him again tomorrow." Cal mumbled, finally shutting his computer, "How was school Em?"_**

**_"Okay I guess... Katie was kind of a bitch-"_**

**_"Hey." He said with a frown._**

**_"Sorry, dad, Katie was really mean." She said, becoming annoyed._**

**_Adam chuckled and she glared at him, "What? That's funny."_**

**_She shook her head and Cal stood up, "Dad."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Can I talk to you?"_**

**_"Speak." He mumbled sitting on the desk._**

**_"Privately." She whispered._**

**_"Um... yeah I guess." Cal raised his eyebrows at Adam and walked out, "What's up?" He asked._**

**_"Why does he look - and act - so much like you?" She asked a little suspicious._**

**_"Tonight darling." He winked and walked back in, "She is my daughter, but doesn't know that she is related to you. We are going to keep it that way until tonight." Cal whispered quickly to Adam._**

**_"So, Adam, what kind of music do you like?" Emily asked, sitting down on the couch beside him._**

**_"Um... Rise Against. Papa Roach. A little bit of Weezer, but they aren't really my thing." He said with a small shrug._**

**_"That's cool."_**

**_"Yeah, and I'm in a band." He said with a big smile._**

**_"Really? What's the name?"_**

**_"Reason to Believe." His smile grew and he glanced at Cal._**

**_"That's really cool. What do you play?" She asked._**

**_"Actually, I sing." He smiled with a small nod, "It's a lot of fun."_**

**_"Do you write the songs?"_**

**_"Some of them... maybe we can play for you sometime." He suggested._**

**_"That would be alot of fun." She smiled, "S you're like... British?" He nodded, "How did you end up in the states?"_**

**_"My moms job called and we moved, but we live in Tennessee."_**

**_"Really? British people of all people... live in Tennessee? That's surprising." She laughed and looked at Cal and stood up, "Dad, I am going to Katie's."_**

**_"I thought she was a bitch today." He mumbled, barely listening._**

**_"Hey."_**

**_"Sorry, Em, I thought she was really mean today." Adam and Emily both laughed and Cal looked up, "What?"_**

**_"Nothin'." Adam mumbled with a small chuckle, "Got anything cool here?" He asked, standing up._**

**_"Ask Loker." Cal mumbled._**

**_"Here I can take you to him." Emily offered._**

**_"No I can." Cal said, smiling, "You stay here and... study er something."_**

**_She sighed and sat down._**

**_"Oi! Loker!" Cal called down the hallway._**

**_"Sorry Mr. Boss, but I have shit to do." Loker mumbled._**

**_"LIKE, entertaining my son." Cal smiled and gave Adam a little nudge._**

**_"Can I talk to you for a sec?"Adam asked._**

**_Cal rolled his eyes and nodded, "What?" He asked after they were alone in the hallway._**

**_"I was putting up with you because I knew it would make my mom - and your girlfriend - happy. I'm done now though. I'm not going to just slip in and being all happy dappy. Seriously." He gave Cal a dirty look and then patted Cal's shoulder. He winked and then walked back into the lab, "Can I go on your computer?" He asked Loker._**

**_"Uh... sure, but don't break anything." Loker mumbled, looking at Cal, "Uh..."_**

**_Cal was standing there, his mouth hanging open, feeling like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die! Adam was... lying? Why hadn't he seen it? "I'm fine. Do your bloody work." Cal snapped, walking away._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at Gillian and sighed, "Is there any reason to believe that he wants me as a father?"_**

**_Gillian placed a hand on his arm and nodded, "He just needs some time."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: What did you think? It was a long time coming, but I hope you like it! NExt chapter... Emily finds out that she is related to Cal. Adam does something very naughty, and there is a bad outcome in Abigail's job! PLease leave reviews and keep up with me!_**

**_*God Loves You*_**


	3. That Son of A

**_A/N: What did you think? It was a long time coming, but I hope you like it! NExt chapter... Emily finds out that she is related to Cal. Adam does something very naughty, and there is a bad outcome in Abigail's job! PLease leave reviews and keep up with me!_**

**_*God Loves You*_**

**_"Do you wanna know my back story with Abigail?" He asked, needing to just talk, "She told me about her and Adam coming to the States as well..."_**

**_Gillian smiled and nodded, "I would love to hear." She said down and smiled at him._**

**_He took a seat next to her, "Well... I met her..." He itched his head, trying to remember, "Probably 30 years before Zoe and I got together... in London... and everything just kind of clicked. We bloody loved each other and had decided that we would get married once we were of the age. We were teenagers... but we thought we were meant to be. We ended up going our own ways for a while, but then we met up again... at a 20 year high school reunion and we just... clicked again. We were together for... 2 or 3 years... then I had to move to the States for my job, but she was staying back in England. I went back again to see my mum's grave and she happened to be there. That was the third time we met up and once again we hit it off. It was one last time and then I was gone... back here. I met Zoe... she got pregnant so we got married and had Emily. I never thought about Abigail again. I had my own life here... she had her own there. But apparently before I left... I got HER pregnant... so that's two bloody babies in one month!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair._**

**_"It's okay Cal... that was 16 years ago." Gillian whispered with a sweet smile._**

**_He nodded and sighed again, "Anyway... Abigail didn't want me to leave my life here, because I had Zoe... she didn't know about Em though. Anyway..." He cleared his throat, "She stayed in London with Adam, raising him with another man, pretending that Adam was his kid... she knew he wasn't though, but she didn't want to believe that I was related to him, because she thought it would be too hard to connect us again. But it was obvious. Abigail knew me when I was just 16... she knew Adam was mine by the way he looked and acted, but she refused to believe it. Then... just recently... maybe a year ago... her and Adam moved here for her job. Then... everything happened... he somehow ended up here and she took this as her chance to reconnect us." Cal mumbled._**

**_Gillian smiled lightly and placed a hand on his arm, "Trust me Cal... everything will be fine."_**

**_"He doesn't want to be my son! He practically hissed it to me!" Cal said, biting his lip, "Emily finds out tonight. I have to go." He stood up and walked away before his feelings took him over. _**

**_She found him in his office and flipped the keys around her fingers, "You need a ride?"_**

**_He chuckled with a small smile, "Yeah I do considering that you picked me up this morning." She nodded and they both walked out to her car._**

**_.:._**

**_Adam glanced around Cal's house, searching for something to do. He looked into the garage and saw Cal's car. Where was he going today? Gillian gave him a ride... that's right. He dug through the drawers, eventually finding the keys, "Yes!" He ran out into the garage and soon disappeared down the street._**

**_"Adam!" Cal yelled as he walked into the house. He held the door open for Gillian and then walked into the kitchen. "Adam?" He quickly ran upstairs and saw nothing. "Look around down there Gill." He called down the stairs as he walked into Emily's room."He isn't anywhere." Cal whispered._**

**_Gillian leaned against the counter and sighed, "He could just... be down the street or something. Abigail said he skates?"_**

**_Cal nodded and called Abigail._**

**_"Hello?" Abigail answered._**

**_"Adam is gone!" Cal yelled madly._**

**_"God... Cal I am so sorry. I will call him... and I will be there soon." She sighed and hung up._**

**_"That son of a-"_**

**_"Cal please." Gillian whispered sadly._**

**_"Not only did he not tell me, but he is gone! What if he gets hurt Gillian? What if somebody takes him?"_**

**_"Cal... I am sure that he knows what he is doing."_**

**_"Bloody hell he does." Cal mumbled, taking a seat at the counter._**

**_"Let's just wait." She whispered, sitting at the table._**

**_He stood up and walked over to the stove, "Tea?" She nodded and he started it._**

**_.:._**

**_"Hey dad. What's the big surprise?" Emily asked, sitting down at the table next to Gillian, "What did you do?"_**

**_"What?" He asked, handing Gillian a mug and taking a sip from his own, "You just assume I did something because Gill is here?"_**

**_"Yeah pretty much." She said with a shrug._**

**_"I didn't DO anything." He mumbled, sitting down._**

**_Abigail rounded the corner and smiled at Emily, "Cal..." She whispered, "she's beautiful and she looks just like you."_**

**_Emily stared at the stranger and then to Cal, "Who the...?" _**

**_Cal smiled and put a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Emily... this is Abigail. Abigail, Emily." They shook hands, but Emily still had a confused look, "This is the mother of my son." Cal whispered, sitting back down._**

**_"But you don't have a son." Emily whispered, glancing around the kitchen nervously._**

**_"Yes I have... and you've met him." Cal whispered._**

**_"Are you going to tell me who or make me guess?" Emily asked impatiently._**

**_"Adam." Abigail said._**

**_"Adam is your kid? And you let me flirt with him? What the hell dad?" Emily yelled at him._**

**_"Hey. Language." Cal mumbled, trying to stay strict._**

**_"Why didn't you tell me today in your office?" Cal shrugged and she sighed, "So... Adam is now my brother?"_**

**_Cal nodded._**

**_"Well where is he?" Emily asked, standing up and grabbing a soda from the fridge._**

**_"Well... we don't exactly know. Gill and I came back here and he was gone."_**

**_"You let him just leave! You never let me go out on school nights! Dad!" She yelled._**

**_"I didn't LET him! He just ditched!" Cal yelled back with a sigh, "I'm sorry love... I just found out today... he is... difficult." Cal whispered._**

**_She stared at him and nodded, "I guess that's pretty cool." She whispered with a small smile._**

**_"Really?" Cal asked hopefully._**

**_"Well... one. You can't do anything about it! Who am I to tell you that you can't have a son? Two. That's pretty awesome! I have a big brother now... that's really cool. And three. He has a mom... so we are more of a family now. Are you two going to get together?" Emily asked, ignoring the fact that Abigail was standing right there._**

**_Cal looked at Gillian quickly then looked at Abigail, "I dunno... are we?" He asked her._**

**_She stared at him, unsure of what to say, "Do you want to?" She asked with a small voice._**

**_Cal nodded slightly and she hugged him, "Well I guess we are now." He chuckled and then hugged Emily, "You are seriously okay with Adam?"_**

**_"Yeah dad... it's totally awesome."_**

**_"You are the best daughter in the world." He smiled ear to ear and kissed her forehead._**

**_"Um... so when is he getting back so I can introduce myself as his sister, rather than a single girl?" She asked with a small giggle._**

**_Cal shrugged it off and ran a hand through his hair, "I have no bloody idea. Did he do this alot love?" He asked, turning to Abigail._**

**_She held herself tightly with her arms, "Not really no... but he is probably just skating. I don't think it would be anything dangerous." She whispered._**

**_Cal walked over to her and brushed her hair from her face, "He'll come back eventually love."_**

**_She nodded and sat down. "I need to tell you something else."_**

**_"Shoot." Cal said, sitting down next to her._**

**_"I have another son. I had him with... my husband. He just turned ten about a week ago."_**

**_Cal rubbed his eyes and nodded, "That's lovely... he isn't technically my kid, but he doesn't have a father and it would be a little weird for them to have two different fathers. I know people do it, but... I can just play daddy." Cal said with a smile._**

**_"You are the best man ever." She smiled and hugged him, "I am sorry for dropping all of this on you in one day."_**

**_"It's okay love... what's the other ones name and where is he?"_**

**_"He is with his aunt and his name is Steven." She whispered, still holding his hand._**

**_Gillian glanced between the two with jealousy. SHE should be the one holding his hand right now._**

**_"Can I meet him tomorrow?" Cal asked, scooting his chair closer to hers._**

**_"Yep." _**

**_.:._**

**_"No man, this is total bollocks! My mum decided to tell me today that I have a dad! To-fucking-day! I'm in such bloody trouble it ain't funny. ONE... I killed a man, but the pops doesn't want to believe it so I think I can get away with that... but TWO! I left without telling him... and he gonna be bloody pissed when I get home!" Adam ran a hand through his shaggy hair, smiling mischievously at his friend, Daniel._**

**_Daniel dropped his skate board and stared at Adam, "You're gonna have hell to pay at home." He said with a small chuckle. "What's the time?"_**

**_"Um... 1:00." Adam muttered._**

**_"I gotta shift man. See you tomorrow?"_**

**_"Probably not." Adam mumbled, "Just stay... for a while."_**

**_"My mom's gonna be pissed if I'm not back by two... she thinks I'm out at a movie... laters." Daniel smiled, jumped on his skate board and rode off into the night._**

**_Adam sighed and looked around the moonlit skate park, "Wish me luck!" He yelled after Daniel._**

**_He laughed and said, "Only God can help you now man."_**

**_Adam nodded and got onto his skateboard._**

**_He was soon riding into the driveway. Unsure of how to do this he just walked right in, smiling at Cal and his mother._**

**_"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Cal asked in a loud voice, walking in front of Adam._**

**_"I was skating with a buddy. Chill, dad." He smiled, knowing very well that using 'dad' would calm Cal quickly. He knew that it would excite Cal. He KNEW that he wouldn't get in trouble. 'Dad' was his escape route... for now._**

**_Cal stared at him, "Did you just call me...?" Adam shrugged and walked into the kitchen, "Emily. As you probably know now. I'm your brother." She blushed and nodded._**

**_"I do know that. And apparently you have a younger brother?"_**

**_"Who, Steven? Yeah I guess, but if I had it my way... no thank you."_**

**_"That bad?"_**

**_"You haven't met him yet." Adam chuckled and opened the fridge taking out a soda._**

**_Cal stared at Adam, unbelieving what had just happened, "He just called me..."_**

**_"He just left." Abigail reminded him._**

**_"He just called me dad." Cal said, his smile growing._**

**_"Cal. He left without telling you!. I suck at getting mad at people and well... you know how to do it." His smile didn't fall or rise anymore but it stayed there, and only Gillian knew him well enough to know that he couldn't get mad at Adam._**

**_"He called me dad, Abigail! That is absolutely wonderful!" He exclaimed happily. _**

**_Abigail sighed and shook her head, "You'll get mad next time he does it. Cal. He needs to be disciplined and you can't get excited because he called you dad! That's who you are." She sighed and he cleared his throat, nodding. "I have something very important to tell you and Adam, so if you could join me in the kitchen." He followed her in and sat down at the table soon joined by Adam._**

**_Cal closed his eyes and then looked at Adam, "You left without asking."_**

**_"Lovely observation, dad." Adam said with a chuckle._**

**_"Call me dad all you want, but it's not going to change what you did. You definitely can't leave without telling me." Cal said firmly._**

**_Adam stared at him and shook his head, "Yeah, whatever."_**

**_"No. I am totally serious and we will finish this talk later." Cal ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Go ahead love."_**

**_"I am leaving on Friday." Abigail whispered, "A business trip, just for two weeks, but I can't take you Adam."_**

**_"What? That's bullshit! Of course you can!" He yelled madly._**

**_"Watch the language Adam!" Cal yelled._**

**_"Shut the fuck up! You aren't my bloody father and you never will be!" Adam yelled, running back outside. Cal jumped up and started to walk after him, but Gillian caught his arm._**

**_"No Cal... you are being really confusing to him right now. First you are excited because he called you dad? Then you scold him for leaving?Then you scream at him? Figure your feelings out. I will talk to him." Gillian stood up and nodded to Abigail._**

**_"Will she be okay with him...?" Abigail asked after Gillian was gone._**

**_"She's great with this kinda shit..." Cal whispered, rubbing his face, "I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay here in the guest bedroom. Adam gets the couch." Cal smiled and kissed Emily's head, "Thanks again love. We will have this all figured out tomorrow." He sighed and went upstairs to his room._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian walked out to find Adam sitting on the porch, holding his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and patted his back, "I know it's hard." She whispered to him._**

**_"Who the hell are you anyway?" Adam asked, lifting his head slightly._**

**_Gillian laughed and whispered, "I work with Cal... we are partners... but I am very close to him and his family... and now you."_**

**_He stared at her, "He's really weird." He mumbled._**

**_"Yeah he is. Major mood swings sometimes." She laughed and put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, "He's excited to have a son, Adam." _**

**_"Yeah right... he's pissed at my mum."_**

**_"No he isn't. He's just... confused and everything is happening so fast." Gillian whispered._**

**_"How do you know that?"_**

**_"Know what? That's he's confused and everything is happening fast? It's quite obvious." She said with a chuckle._**

**_Adam nodded and smiled at her, "What's he gonna do? Once he thinks about what he did?"_**

**_"I don't know hun. Not much... this time, but I wouldn't recommend doing it again because if there is a next time. He will just explode, trust me I've seen it before." They both laughed and she looked down the street, "Have you had dinner?"_**

**_"No and I'm starving."_**

**_Gillian looked inside and could see Cal jogging up the stairs and Abigail and Emily talking, "Let's go." She stood up and started to walk to her car._**

**_Adam smiled and jumped from the steps, quickly joining her in her car._**

**_.:._**

**_Abigail stood up and walked to the door, looking out the window, "Where did they go?"_**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Gill and Adam?" Abigail turned and stared at Emily, "They aren't here."_**

**_"Seriously? Gillian wouldn't take him without telling someone first." Emily shrugged and opened the fridge, "We never really had dinner." She whispered._**

**_"Hm... pizza?" Abigail asked, picking up the phone._**

**_"You read my mind." Emily laughed and opened the phone book._**

**_.:._**

**_Adam took a bite of his pickle and smiled at Gillian, "So what is he like? And Emily?"_**

**_Gillian smiled and said, "Well it's hard to just describe them. He is moody sometimes. Emily is always sweet. He hates it when people use his computer. She loves to shop. Emily is the center of his world... He doesn't like to yell at her, but for you I am sure he will make an exception." She laughed, "I'm kidding. He only yells when it's absolutely necessary and it's rarely at Emily. Usually at the office. Emily goes out with her friends alot."_**

**_"What about you and him?" Adam asked quickly._**

**_"Um... what about us?" Gillian asked, sipping her tea._**

**_"You just... what's your relationship?"_**

**_"We aren't together. We are just very close. Best friends you could say. We just care about each other very much." She whispered._**

**_"Oh." Adam leaned back in his seat and said, "Will he be pissed with you taking me? I don't want to get you in trouble." _**

**_"Oh don't worry about me. I can handle him." She laughed and so did he. _**

**_"What's the time?" He asked._**

**_She pulled out her phone, "Oh my goodness!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"It's 3:00! It's so late!" She laughed and crossed her legs, "I had no clue it was so late."_**

**_"That's early for me."_**

**_"Yeah, in the morning." Gillian mumbled, "Three AM is no time for a child your age to be up."_**

**_"A child? Oh please..." He laughed and set down his fork, "I'm done."_**

**_"Good let's get home. I am sure that Cal is up and freaking out again." She laughed and paid._**

**_"Let's his the road." He smiled and they walked out._**

**_"How can you wear those?" Gillian asked once they were in the car._**

**_"What?" Adam asked, buckling his seat belt._**

**_"Skinny jeans. They look uncomfortable." She whispered turning the car on._**

**_"Naw, it's easy to skate when they are like this. And they look cool." He laughed._**

**_"That's interesting." She smiled and looked at him, "I am sorry that all of THIS was dropped on YOU today. It isn't really fair for a teenager to find out he has a dad and a sister."_**

**_He nodded and whispered, "Yeah... I don't really like it, but I can't do anything about it right?"_**

**_"I guess that's one way to look at it." Gillian whispered._**

**_.:._**

**_"You took my kid?" Cal yelled madly once Gillian walked in._**

**_She nodded and set her purse down on the table, "Yes Cal I did and you can thank me later once you have gotten some sleep, and keep your voice down, everyone else is sleeping and Adam just went to bed and it's very difficult to sleep when your father is yelling." She said, sitting down._**

**_He glared at her and sat down at the table, "You can't just take my fucking kid! You didn't even tell anyone! What the bloody hell were you thinking Foster?" He whispered harshly._**

**_She stared at him and sighed, "He needed to get away from all of... YOU!"_**

**_"What?" He asked._**

**_"You are being a jerk to him! And confusing! You get excited because he called you dad then you get pissed again. It's difficult for him. He can't just slip into a new family and then just know everything and be used to how everyone acts... especially not how YOU act!" _**

**_Cal stared at her and stood up, "Don't take him again." He hissed before walking upstairs, "And go home."_**

**_She sighed and watched as he ran up the stairs. Picking up her purse, she walked to the door, but was stopped by Adam. "What?" She asked, holding in the tears._**

**_"Thank you Gillian." He hugged her, burying his face into her arm, "It was really nice of you."_**

**_She smiled and hugged him, "It was fun."_**

**_Cal watched from the top of the stairs and sighed._**

**_"Bye." Adam whispered, stepping back._**

**_"You are a good kid Adam. You just need to show it." She said as she walked outside._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Did ya LIKE it? That was a long chapter! AHH! I am going on a camping trip so it would be TOTALLY awesome if there were comments when I get back... thanks!_**


	4. Self Control

**_A/N: I got back from my camping trip early so I got to make anotha chapta! haha... enjoy and leave reviews!_**

**_Cal leaned his head against the wall and watched as Gillian walked out._**

**_"Gill, wait!" Adam yelled, running out after her._**

**_"What?" She asked, wiping a tear away._**

**_"Thank you. I am sorry that you got in trouble because of me."_**

**_She chuckled and smiled at him, "I didn't get in trouble."_**

**_"He yelled at you and made you cry." Adam whispered._**

**_"I'm fine." She assured him._**

**_"Thank you." He said smiling at her._**

**_"Adam, please. I was just letting you have a little fun." She smiled and sighed._**

**_"But Gillian! He got pissed at you for taking me out!" He yelled._**

**_"Are you trying to get me mad at you?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the front steps. _**

**_"No, but you should at least care that I got you in trouble!"_**

**_"Just go to bed Adam." She said with a small not and a big sigh of frustration. _**

**_Adam sighed and walked into the living room. "Gillian!" Cal yelled, running down the stairs and outside._**

**_"What?" She asked madly, wiping the tear from her face that she had let go. He opened his mouth, but she shook her head, "I need to get home." She made a weak smile and walked to her car._**

**_He ran up and shut the door, "Gillian-"_**

**_"I don't want to talk to you right now Cal." She said, hitting his hand away and opening the car door again._**

**_"But Gill-"_**

**_"I was trying to help you!" She yelled, slamming the door shut again, "But all you could do was yell at me! You need to learn at least a LITTLE self control Cal!" She yelled._**

**_"Gillian."_**

**_"Let me go home Cal." She said in a cold voice._**

**_"I want to talk to you." He said firmly._**

**_"Interesting, because I don't want to talk to you. Get out of the way." He shook his head and stepped in front of the car door more. "Dammit Cal." She said madly._**

**_"I wanted to apologize to you!" He yelled._**

**_"You have no right to be yelling at me right now! I tried to help you and you screamed at me!"_**

**_"Well maybe if you would give me the chance to fix all of this then-"_**

**_"Just leave me alone! I really don't care! I am tired and you are irritating me right now!" She put two hands on his arm and pushed him out of the way. He reluctantly moved and watched as she got into the car._**

**_"Dammit Gillian! Just give me a bloody chance to explain!" He yelled, pounding a fist on the door's window._**

**_She ignored him and was soon home. He pulled out his phone and texted._**

You can come in late tomorrow. I will.

**_She got the text and sighed._**

Oh I plan to.

**_He nodded and sighed, putting his phone into his pocket._**

**_Adam was standing at the door with a sick face, "What the bloody hell do you want?"_**

**_"What the bloody hell were you doing? She was already fuckin' pissed at you. Why would you push her anymore?" Adam asked madly._**

**_"Are you my mother now?" Cal asked him._**

**_"I care about her."_**

**_"You JUST met her today!" Cal yelled._**

**_Adam shook his head and sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to bed. I knew that this was going to suck." He spat into Cal's face._**

**_Cal scoffed and and jogged up the stairs, "Goodnight Adam."_**

**_"Whatever."Adam mumbled, laying down on the couch._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal woke up at 12 to hear talking downstairs. He splashed water on his face, and jogged downstairs, "Shirt." Emily said without looking up from her bowl of cereal._**

**_Cal looked around at Abigail and Adam and then looked down at himself, "Shit." He ran upstairs, grabbed a shirt, slipped it on and ran back downstairs._**

**_"Pants." Emily muttered._**

**_"Shit!" Cal ran back up and slipped some jeans over his boxers, "Anything else I'm missing?" He asked her._**

**_"Probably." Emily said with a shrug. She smiled and looked up at him, "Shoes? Socks? A jacket?" She suggested._**

**_"Nah, I forgot those on purpose." He smiled and sat down at the table. Adam stared at him and mixed the cereal in his bowl. "Morning." Adam nodded and Cal sighed._**

**_"Cal." Abigail whispered, "I am leaving today."_**

**_"Shit, I totally forgot about that. Does that mean that Steven is coming too?" She nodded and he sighed, "That's okay."_**

**_"Cal... I am so sorry and I wish I could do something to stop it, but I can't just quit and there is no one else they can stay with."_**

**_"What about Aunt Jan?" Adam asked hopefully._**

**_"I'm not going to just drop you and Steven off for two weeks." She said sternly._**

**_"That's bollocks." He said madly, "You can do fucking better than that." He mumbled._**

**_"Cal stared at him, "Do I need to tell you again?"_**

**_"Yeah." Adam said, leaning in towards Cal, "Tell me again."_**

**_"Adam stop it." Abigail said firmly._**

**_"Why?" He asked turning towards her._**

**_"Because I am asking you to. Just... be good." She sighed and stood up, "I am going to go get Steven. Be good with... your father." She smiled at Cal and walked out. He followed her to her car and slipped in front of her, holding to her elbows gently._**

**_"I know this is hard love. We will be like two peas in a pod when you get back from your business trip." He promised._**

**_She smiled and nodded, "Thank you so much Cal." She leaned in and kissed him gently, lightly biting his lower lip. They both smiled and he walked back inside._**

**_Cal cleared his throat once he was inside and smiled at Emily, "We have a day at home." He announced._**

**_"What about work?" Emily asked._**

**_"I'm not going in."_**

**_"You should." She whispered._**

**_"I don't want to."_**

**_"You should." She repeated._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Go into work." She said with a reassuring smile._**

**_He sighed and nodded, "Fine I will. I will be back in a couple hours though." She nodded and watched him leave._**

**_"Now that he is gone we can just watch a movie or something." She said to Adam with a smile._**

**_He bit his lip and stood up, "Where are the movies?" _**

**_"In a drawer by the TV." She said, pointing into the living room, "Popcorn?"_**

**_"Totally." _**

**_She smiled, put it in the microwave and then grabbed several sodas. "I bring good tidings." She said, bringing in a couple sodas, and a bowl of popcorn._**

**_"Lovely." He said with a smile. He took the bowl and set it down on the table, "Delish." He chuckled and took a handful of popcorn._**

**_"What movie did you get?" She asked him, pulling her feet onto the couch._**

**_"Um..." He pulled up the movie and smiled, "It's called Knowin-"_**

**_"No! We should watch Mean Girls."_**

**_"What the hell is that?" He asked her with a frown._**

**_"Seriously. Now we definitely have to watch it." She said with a laugh. She put Mean Girls into the DVD player and sat back, sipping her soda._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal walked inside and nodded to Gillian tiredly. He walked into his office and was soon asleep in his chair, snoring loud. "What's the point of coming in if you are going to go back to sleep?" Gillian asked, walking into Cal's office._**

**_He jumped up and stared at her, "Wha?" He rubbed his eyes and stood up. _**

**_"Where are Emily and Adam?"_**

**_"At home." He whispered. "She made me come in." He said to her._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Who knows?"_**

**_"Cal... about last night."_**

**_"I'm sorry." He said, standing up._**

**_"What?" She asked with a small smile._**

**_"Don't make me say it again."_**

**_"Oh but-"_**

**_"Gillian I am sorry." He said firmly, standing in front of her, "I was frustrated and I had no right to yell at you." He whispered._**

**_A/N: SORRY, but this was just to fill in some space... it wasn't very good, but in the next chapter Abigail leaves and Cal meets Steven! Thank you for reading!_**


	5. The Innocence of Youth

**_A/N: SORRY, but this was just to fill in some space... it wasn't very good, but in the next chapter Abigail leaves and Cal meets Steven! Thank you for reading!_**

**_"Hey mom, what's up?" Steven asked, as he slipped his shoes on._**

**_Abigail smiled and said, "Nothing, but I have someone that you need to meet."_**

**_"Who?" He asked, standing up and glancing between his mother and his aunt._**

**_"You will see when we get to his house." She said with a smile._**

**_Jan looked at Abigail and nodded her into the kitchen, "Just watch TV or something, hun."_**

**_He shrugged and sat down on the couch, pulling out his iPod._**

**_"What?" Abigail asked, leaning against the table._**

**_"Is he the same?"_**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Cal." Jan said with a small smile, "Is he good to Adam? How did he take it?"_**

**_"Much better then I thought he would." Abigail said with a sigh, "I was worried he would get mad and he is even willing to be Steven's father as well. I couldn't be more grateful." She whispered with a small smile._**

**_Jan nodded and smiled back, "He is a nice man."_**

**_"He is absolutely wonderful and I wish that I had never left him." _**

**_"Well you have him back now... right? Are you together again?"_**

**_Abigail smiled nodded, "Actually yes we are and he kissed me before I left for here and it was absolutely amazing! I remember being with him the sparks that flew when we kiss. Jan I am so happy to be in his arms again." She said with a happy sigh._**

**_Jan laughed and said, "Well I remember how you were when you first met him. I would like to see him again one of these days."_**

**_"I am sure that you will. I am leaving for two weeks and he is taking Adam and Steven in. I feel so bad, but he keeps insisting that it's ok."_**

**_Jan nodded and said, "I will take care of them for a few days. Give him some alone time." She smiled and whispered, "Are you sure that he isn't with someone else?"_**

**_Abigail shrugged and looked around the kitchen, "As far as I know he isn't, but there is this one woman that he works with... Gillian."_**

**_"Uh oh." Jan said with a smile, "He's probably secretly shagging her in the office."_**

**_"No he isn't! They are very close, but not that kind of close. They are just really good friends... I think."_**

**_"Are you wanted to put that on him? Or let him live out his life with the woman he WANTS to be with?"_**

**_"Are you suggested that he doesn't want to be with me?"_**

**_"You haven't seen eachother in 16 years. I am sure that he has moved on by now. He has been married and divorced already and has probably dated alot along the way."_**

**_"Wow, you know how to make me feel better."_**

**_"He and Gillian probably have a thing, so-"_**

**_"I will just give him his space."_**

**_"Good idea. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be together, but I think that he needs to have a choice." Jan whispered._**

**_"Yes, you're right. I will just stay back." Abigail smiled and walked into the living room, "Alright, babe, let's go."_**

**_"Where exactly are we going mom?" Steven asked, standing up._**

**_"We are going to go meet Adam's dad."_**

**_"You found him?" Steven asked with a big smile, "We thought he was dead or something."_**

**_"Wait you knew...?"_**

**_"Yeah. Adam obviously isn't related to dad." Steven said with a chuckle, "Let's go meet him. He's British... right?"_**

**_"Right."_**

**_"Is he cool?"_**

**_"Well I don't know, Steven. You can decide that once you meet him. You are going to be staying with him for about two weeks while I am on a business trip, so hopefully you like him." _**

**_"Alright, let's go." He smiled and walked out to the car._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal paced, glancing between Adam and Emily, "What are you freaking out about?"_**

**_"Meeting Steven." He whispered._**

**_"Why?" Adam asked in a cold voice._**

**_"I dunno." Cal shrugged and sat down quickly._**

**_Emily looked to Adam and smiled, "Is he annoying?"_**

**_"Hell yeah." Adam whispered with a small smile._**

**_"Ten... right?" Adam nodded and she hummed, "That's cool, I guess."_**

**_Cal nodded and looked at the clock, "Any time now."_**

**_"Adam!" Steven yelled, throwing his arms around his big brother._**

**_Adam grunted and stood still until Steven was peeled off by Abigail, "Sorry, hun." Adam shrugged and slurped his soda. "Steven this is Cal... Adam's dad."_**

**_Cal smiled and stuck out a hand, "Hello Steven."_**

**_Steven ran right past the hand and gave Cal a hug. "The innocence of youth." Emily whispered with a smile._**

**_Steven pulled away and smiled, "I like your house."_**

**_"Yeah... it's big enough for two. Hopefully it will hold up with four." Steven nodded and then ran upstairs, examining his temporary home._**

**_Abigail laughed and sat down next to Adam, "I'm really sorry."_**

**_"No... no, it's fine. Just ditch me here with a guy I just met yesterday. That's totally normal mom." Adam said sarcastically. He stood up and threw his cup into the sink. Pulling out some earbuds he put in his music and walked upstairs, "Get the fuck out you germ." He said to Steven, kicking him out of the room._**

**_Steven laughed and ran downstairs, "I like it."_**

**_"Good, cause I can't change anything." Cal smiled and walked to the fridge, "Want a soda."_**

**_Steven looked to Abigail and she nodded, "Yes please." _****_Cal set it down in front of him and sat back down, "Thank you." Steven whispered._**

**_"Um, your welcome." Cal said with a smile, "Finally. A kid with manners. What did you do differently with this one?" Cal asked Abigail. She shrugged and he laughed, "Order out?" Cal asked Emily._**

**_"Pizza." She said as she texted._**

**_"Pepperoni?" He asked._**

**_"Uh, no." Emily said as if he were stupid._**

**_"What about you Steven?"_**

**_"Three meat." He said with a big smile._**

**_"And Adam?" Abigail shrugged and looked to Steven._**

**_"Same."_**

**_"A cheese and a three meat?" Cal asked._**

**_"Two three meats because Adam eats alot." Steven laughed._**

**_Cal nudged Emily and nodded towards Steven. She looked up and sighed, "Hey, let's go watch a movie Steven." She said with a smile._**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Um, yeah, why not?" She asked, putting her phone in her pocket._**

**_"Oh, Adam just never does that with me." He said with a shrug._**

**_"Bummer. Well let's do it." She smiled and took his hand, "We have LOADS of movies, pretty much anything you can think of."_**

**_He had a beaming smile and walked into the living room with her, "Well I need to leave soon." Abigail whispered._**

**_"Adam will be okay without me here right?"_**

**_"I dunno, why?"_**

**_"I need to go in and work on his case." He whispered._**

**_Abigail sighed and fell onto a chair, "Shit... I totally forgot about that." She hid her face in her hands and sighed, "You don't think he did it... do you?" _**

**_"Naw, love, I don't, but we can't be sure. I am going to look over a bunch of tapes with Gill and-"_**

**_"Cal."_**

**_He looked up from his hands and noticed the worried look on her face, "What?"_**

**_"Do you... have a thing for Gillian?" She asked, squinting as if he might get mad for her asking._**

**_"Why would you ask that?" He asked, deciding to dodge the question. She would notice... right?_**

_**"It's just that... I don't know. You seem to like her alot and she is a lovely woman and it's okay if you do." She rambled.**_

_**"No. I want to be with you Abigail." It pained him to say this, but he knew that if he would have no excuse to Gillian for not being with Abigail. And Gillian probably didn't want to be with him so it would just ruin everything. Plus, deep down, Cal still had feelings for Abigail.**_

**_She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Cal."_**

**_"Yeah, anyway. I am going to go in and watch the tapes and hopefully figure something out. And I am going to talk to Michael alone, because I think that Adam was scaring him into not talking." Cal whispered._**

**_"Alright. Well I really need to leave or I will miss my flight." He nodded and walked over to her._**

**_"Have a lovely flight." He gave her a small kiss and then yelled, "Adam! Steven! Come say goodbye to your mum." Steven ran out of the living room and threw his arms around her and Cal watched as Adam slowly made his way down the stairs._**

**_"Bye." Adam mumbled, giving her a weak hug._**

**_She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I am sorry."_**

**_He nodded and then ran back upstairs._**

**_"Well... off I go." She smiled and hugged Cal again, "This means the world to me."_**

**_He laughed and kissed her forehead, "It's no big deal. I have Em to help me out." He winked and she laughed._**

**_"Good bye." She smiled and left._**

**_A/N: SOO next is Cal going into the office and interrogating a child and some family bonding time!_**


	6. Murderer

**_A/N: SOO next is Cal going into the office and interrogating a child and some family bonding time!_**

**_Cal watched as she drove off and walked into the living room, "So what movie are ya gonna watch?" He asked Emily and Steven as he took a seat on the couch._**

**_"Don't you need to go watch some tapes or something?" Emily asked with a small smile. She nodded to a DVD that Steven held up._**

**_"Yeah, I just wanted to know what was up."_**

**_"Well... if you MUST know. We are going to watch Monsters Vs. Aliens." She smiled and put it into the DVD player._**

**_"Oh... sounds... interesting?" Cal asked standing up._**

**_"It's cute." She said with a shrug, "When will you be home?"_**

**_"Around 12. I want that one in bed." He said, pointing to Steven._**

**_"Why?" Steven asked._**

**_"12 is late for a ten year old." Cal said with raised eyebrows._**

**_"Well not for me."_**

**_"Yeah, well. We can talk about that tomorrow, I will see you later Em." He smiled and walked out the front door._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at the boy in the cube, "His name is Michael, right?" Torres nodded and Gillian watched as Cal walked in. "Michael. Mike. Mikey." Cal said, pulling up a chair and spinning it around. He sat down backwards and rested his arms on the back of the chair._**

**_"Michael." Michael said sternly._**

**_"So what do you know about Adam, eh?" _**

**_"He killed the guy."_**

**_Cal cleared his throat and said, "What?"_**

**_"Adam brought the gun. That was his idea. I told him that I didn't want to bring one, but he insisted and then shot the guy." Michael shrugged and Cal felt like he had just been punched. The thing that was eating at him the most was that he could tell that Michael was telling the truth!_**

**_Cal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Really?"_**

**_"Yes." _**

**_Cal stood up and left without consulting Gillian or anyone else. "Cal wait!" Foster yelled, running after him down the hallway._**

**_"He's a bloody killer Gill." Cal hissed, spinning on his heals to face her._**

**_She looked at the ground and sighed. "You don't know that for sure."_**

**_"He wasn't lying." He said in a cold voice that could freeze the desert._**

**_Gillian nodded slightly and looked up at him, "Cal... you're right, he wasn't lying, but how do you know he was telling the truth?"_**

**_"That doesn't make any sense."_**

**_"What if Michael was hiding some very important piece of information."_**

**_"What kind of 'very important piece of info' turn this all around?" He asked, putting up his hands for quotes._**

**_"I don't know, but don't just assume that your son is a murderer."_**

**_He stared at her for a minute and then turned around again, "I'm going home love."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I need to talk to Adam." _**

**_"What are you going to say to him?"_**

**_"I am going to find out if he is a killer, now if you would excuse me."_**

**_.:._**

**_Cal got home to find Emily, Steven, and Adam all cuddled up on the couch, the movie still playing. They were all asleep and Adam had an arm around Emily's shoulder, and Steven was basically in his older brother's lap. A small smile found Cal's face and he walked over and laid a blanket over the pile of children. _**

**_Adam opened his eyes and stared at his father, "Hi." He whispered._**

**_"Hi." Cal said, straightening out the blanket. "You can go back to sleep."_**

**_"Naw, I want to sleep in a real bed." Adam said with a small smile as he untangled himself from the other kids._**

**_"Take Steven up then, will ya?" Cal asked, putting an arm under Emily's arms and another under her legs. _**

**_Adam did the same and lifted Steven up._**

**_Cal carried Emily up the stairs, close behind Adam. She wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and buried her face into his chest, becoming comfortable again,"Dad?" She whispered at the familiar smell of his shirt._**

**_He smiled, "Shh, go back to sleep love."_**

**_"What time is it?"_**

**_He glanced to his watch and whispered, "11:30."_**

**_She nodded and her eyes fell again as he laid her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight love."_**

**_"Mhm." She hummed as she buried herself under the covers._**

**_Adam stood in the doorway, waiting for Cal, "We need to talk, now that you're awake." Cal said, walking back downstairs._**

**_Adam sighed and followed him down, "About what?"_**

**_"You killed that gas station worker, didn't you?"_**

**_Adam shook his head, "Of course not."_**

**_"You know what I do for a living, right?"_**

**_Adam nodded._**

**_"Hm, and I know that you are lying, so give it up and tell me the truth son."_**

**_"Don't fucking call me son. I'm NOT your kid." Adam hissed._**

**_"Actually you are and no matter how much you don't want it, I'm your dad."_**

**_"That's bloody stupid."_**

**_"That's life." Cal said with a shrug._**

**_Adam glared at Cal and rubbed his face, "I didn't kill him."_**

**_"Yes you did."_**

**_"No I didn't."_**

**_"I know that you did."_**

**_"I did!" Adam yelled madly, "I killed that prick because he was getting in out fucking way! I didn't really mean to kill him. I just had the gun and it was on instinct." He whispered, staring at the ground._**

**_Cal nodded and sighed, "I'll ask Ben what we can do. You can't deny it though or it will get you in more trouble." He whispered._**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in my other story! thank you for reading though!_


	7. Peripheral Vestibular Disorder

A/N: HA! I got the name wrong in the last chapter! I'm sorry! It's Mitchell NOT Michael! Sorry!

**_Cal stared at Gillian and ran a hand through his thick hair, "He admitted to it Gill."_**

**_She stared at him. She was sitting on the couch in his office and refused to let herself leave until she knew what had happened last night. Now she knew, "Adam...?"_**

**_"He killed that guy from the robbery. He admitted! What am I supposed to do?" He had a pained look on his face and she wasn't sure what to tell him._**

**_"When did you talk?"_**

**_"Last night when I got home, why does that matter?" She shook her head and he sighed, "Gill... my son is a killer. He is going to go to jail."_**

**_"He is 16 Cal. I do not think that he will be going to jail."_**

**_"Some one will!" He insisted._**

**_"Mitchell will." Gillian whispered, "He is 18. He is the adult. He should have stopped Adam."_**

**_"What about Juvie?" Cal challenged._**

**_Gillian looked at the ground, "We can figure a way to get him out of this."_**

**_Cal bit his lip and sighed. Leaning back in his chair he said, "He killed a man. In cold blood. He just up and shot him. We can't get him out of this."_**

**_"Mitchell should have stopped him!"_**

**_"It wouldn't be fair to put this on Mitchell." Cal whispered._**

**_Gillian sighed and said, "Well he was the older responsible one. He should NOT have let Mitchell bring the gun."_**

**_Cal stared at her and shook his head, "I haven't gotten attached to him yet. Might as well lose him now, yeah?" _**

**_"No Cal. You just got him after 16 years! Don't even talk about losing him because you won't." She said in a stern voice._**

**_Cal finally stood up and walked to the door, "I will talk to Ben about it. First I want to go home and talk to him though."_**

**_Gillian nodded and smiled, "Good luck."_**

**_.:._**

**_"Hey, how are you doing?" Cal asked Adam as he walked into the house._**

**_Adam looked at him and then brought his gaze back to the bowl of cereal in front of him._**

**_"Alright." Cal sat down across from him and said, "You know you can go to jail?"_**

**_"What?" Adam asked._**

**_"You could go to jail."_**

**_Adam's face scrunched up like he was concentrating really hard, "I can't hear you." He shrugged, "Talk louder."_**

**_Cal frowned and raised his voice, "Listen to me!"_**

**_Adam looked at him with a bored look, "I am trying! You're mumbling!"_**

**_No he wasn't! Cal stared at him with an annoyed look, "What the hell are you pulling?"_**

**_"Your mouth is moving, but nothing is coming out." Adam said in a voice that made him sound seriously confused._**

**_Cal was about to yell at him, but then started to think, "Do you have ear problems?"_**

**_"Huh?' Adam still couldn't hear him._**

**_Cal yanked a notepad from his 'junk' drawer. He scribbled 'do you have ear problems?' on the paper._**

**_Adam looked at it and frowned, "I'm not deaf."_**

**_'That's not what I said.' Cal wrote._**

**_"You just need to talk louder." Adam shrugged and stood up. He threw his bowl into the sink and then turned and walked away._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal had done some research on the computer and was now on the phone with Gillian, "I think Adam has ear problems. That could have something to do with what happened."_**

**_"How do you know he has ear problems?"_**

**_"I was practically yelling and he told me that I needed to stop mumbling. I am going to go see a doctor with him tomorrow."_**

**_"Um, alright, but what could this have to do with the case?"_**

**_"He couldn't hear Mitchell telling him to not shoot? Or to not bring the gun? I will find out tomorrow."_**

**_"Alright then, let me know how that goes."_**

**_"Will do. And he will be starting school next week... that's if we can get this all figured out."_**

**_Gillian nodded and said, "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow? Have you talked to Ben yet?"_**

**_"No I haven't and now that we have this ear problem I want to know about it before I talk to Ben."_**

**_"Alright then. Goodnight Cal."_**

**_"Night Gill." He hung up and walked up the stairs to Adam, "Hey." He said to get his attention._**

**_"What?" Adam asked, spinning away from his desk after shutting his computer._**

**_Cal looked over Adam's shoulder to the desk that had already been fitted to Adam's likes. This guest room would never be a guest room again by the looks of it. Adam had somehow gotten his hands on another set of sheets for the bed and now it was a dark blue color with other shades of blue stripes running all over it. Before it had been a set of light beige sheets with different types of flowers on it. Emily had gone shopping with Gillian and they had picked it up._**

**_The closet had several shirts hung up. Adam had only been here for a day! How did he already have a bunch of clothes in his room? Cal guessed that a lot of friends gave him rides and all that to get his stuff from his old house. _**

**_The desk had Adam's computer which had a lot of stickers on it. Skull Candy ones. Apple ones. Volcom ones. DC ones. Burton ones. A lot of snowboarding stickers. "You snowboard?" Cal asked him, bringing his gaze to his son's hazel eyes._**

**_Adam nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah."_**

**_"I know this place... Paoli Peaks. Got some nice hills. We can go sometime." Cal suggested with a small welcoming smile._**

**_Adam spun back to his computer and opened it up, "What do you want?"_**

**_"We are going to the doctor tomorrow." Cal announced, leaning on the door frame._**

**_"Why would we do that?" Adam asked as his fingers began to wildly type something._**

**_"Because you have some ear problems and I want to get them figured out."_**

**_Adam frowned, "You just weren't talking loud enough." _**

**_"I was yelling and you still couldn't hear me. Tomorrow morning at 10:00. Emily will be home soon and dinner will be in and hour." _**

**_Adam ignored him and Cal left._**

**_.:._**

**_"Why hello lovely father." Emily said with a smile. She threw his backpack onto the couch and got up onto the counter with a smile, "How's Adam?" She whispered._**

**_Cal turned to look at her and smiled, "How you doin' love?"_**

**_"I am just fine, how is Adam?"_**

**_"I think he has some ear problems. We will be going to the doctor tomorrow." Cal said, mixing the soup that was in front of him._**

**_"Interesting. Where is Steven?"_**

**_"School."_**

**_"Still?"_**

**_"He was staying after for some... movie thing or something." Cal shrugged and put the spoon down, "How was school?"_**

**_"Eric asked me out." She said with a large smile._**

**_"You said no, right?"_**

**_"Of course... NOT! I said yes! He is one of the hottest guys in school and HE asked ME out! Why would I say no?" She stared at him with a bigger smile._**

**_"He only asked you out so he can get into your pants." Cal mumbled, raising an eyebrow at her._**

**_"Wow dad." She jumped down from the counter, "You really know how to ruin everything. Is that why you asked mom out? To get into HER pants? Is that why you had that thing with that Musso chick? To get into HER pants? Is that why you got with that Poppy chick in Vegas? To get into HER pants? Is that why you are working with Wollowski? To get into HER pants?" Emily could go on and on. Whenever she liked a boy that was always Cal's excuse._**

**_"Stop it right now Emily." Cal ordered in a stern voice._**

**_"So you can just go and have sex whenever, but I can't go on a date?"_**

**_"Emily. I will NOT have this conversation with you."_**

**_"Well it's a little too late for that now." Emily said with a shrug._**

**_"Emily."_**

**_"Did you every think that maybe _I _want to get into _HIS _pants?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him._**

**_"Emily!" Cal yelled madly, "I am done. Right now. You will not go on that date."_**

**_"You are so unfair!" She yelled back, "God, I hate this." She ignored what Cal was going to say and walked upstairs. She ignored Adam in the guest room and slammed the door shut once she made it into her own room._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal appeared in Emily's door with a sorry look. She looked up from her book and stared at him, "What?" It was a cold voice that reminded him of himself._**

**_"I'm sorry love."_**

**_"Yeah, you should be."_**

**_"Hey." Cal whispered, "Don't use that attitude with me."_**

**_She stared at him, deciding that she shouldn't say anything._**

**_"I'm sorry. I am under a lot of pressure with Adam's case and taking care of Steven - who is home by the way and wants to know where you are - and everything else. Go on the date." He didn't want to do this, but he knew that she needed her freedom._**

**_Emily smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you so much!" She pulled away and ran downstairs to se Steven. "Hey, what's up?"_**

**_Steven smiled at her and put the remote down, "Nothing... I'm just watching TV."_**

**_"That's cool." Emily said, sitting down next to him, "How was school?"_**

**_"It was really good. Kenny randomly started dancing and singing and it was really funny. He go sent to the principals office, but we could hear him laughing all the way there. It was hilarious!" Steven laughed and smiled at her._**

**_"That sounds really funny." Emily said with a smile._**

**_"And I don't have school tomorrow." He said, his smile growing._**

**_"What? That's not fair. Why?"_**

**_"Because all the teachers have to go to some meeting about teaching so I get to stay home with your dad all day."_**

**_"That's totally cheap." Emily laughed and grabbed the remote, "Did you already have dinner?"_**

**_Steven nodded, "Your dad made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."_**

**_Emily nodded and said, "Yum yum. I will be right back." She left and was back in five minutes with a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, "That means that you can stay up late tonight, right?" _**

**_Steven touched his chin in thought and then nodded, "Yeah, it does!"_**

**_"Awesome, let's watch a movie."_**

**_.:._**

**_"I will see you after school dad." Emily smiled and was gone._**

**_Cal turned to Adam and Steven and smiled, "We have two hours to spare." He sanded his hands together and Steven smiled up at him._**

**_"Want to play a game?"_**

**_Cal looked down at him and smiled, "Sure what game - oh what a sec." Cal dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone, "Lightman."_**

**_"Hey it's Gillian."_**

**_"What's up?"_**

_**"Will you be coming in today?"**_

_**"Yeah, probably."**_

_**"Okay, I have a couple files I need you to look at and some videos for you to watch."**_

_**"Alright - oh wait. Do you want to come with me and Adam... and Steve?"**_

_**"Um, sure, why?"**_

_**"Adam wants you to come for some reason. I guess he got a little attached to you the other night."**_

_**Gillian smiled and just felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "I would love to come. When...?"**_

_**"I will pick you up at the office in about an hour?"**_

_**"Sounds good. See you later."**_

_**"Oi! Adam! Gill is coming with us!" Cal yelled up the stairs once he was off the phone.**_

_**.:.**_

**_"We have our results." Dr. Sanford said, looking down at his file._**

**_Cal looked to Gillian and she smiled and rubbed Adam's leg comfortingly. "What?" Adam asked anxiously._**

**_"You have a Peripheral Vestibular Disorder." _**

**_"What does that mean?" Steven asked as he played with his airplane._**

**_Dr. Sanford smiled and cleared his throat. "It is a problem with the ear. More specifically Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo or BPPV. It is caused by otoconia also known as ear rocks. They form in your ear and are made from calcium carbohydrates."_**

**_"What are the symptoms?" Cal asked._**

**_"Well, there is hearing loss, dizziness and diminished cognition. Which means that he doesn't have full awareness around him." Dr. Sanford clapped his hands together and said, "He isn't really sure what is happening."_**

**_Cal looked to Gillian and gave her a huge smile, "How can it be treated?"_**

**_"You will just have to wait it out. He won't have it for much longer than two months, but you can get him a temporary hearing aid if you would like."_**

**_"Thank you very much." Cal said, shaking Dr. Sanford's hand._**

**_"Oh no problem. Have a good day."_**

**_Gillian shook his hand as well and walked out with Cal, Steven, and Adam. Cal turned to Adam and said, "Would you kill a man again?"_**

**_"No." Adam said nervously._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because it isn't good." Adam raised and eyebrow at Cal and put his hands into the pockets of his coat, "So..."_**

**_"This is perfect." Cal turned to Gillian, "We can get him out of it! He wasn't aware of what was going on and just shot the gun!" Cal then looked to Adam and smiled, "You aren't going to jail."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"BVVP just saved your future."_**

A/N: YIKES! It took me a while to put this up, yeah? EEK! Well thank you for reading and please leave reviews... and I have had to do so mucch research these past coupla days reasearching about BVVP and Venlafaxine in my other story... lol, but I hope that you can understand everything just fine


	8. A Fatherly Figure

A/N: YIKES! It took me a while to put this up, yeah? EEK! Well thank you for reading and please leave reviews... and I have had to do so mucch research these past coupla days reasearching about BVVP and Venlafaxine in my other story... lol, but I hope that you can understand everything just fine

**_Adam stared at him, and raised and eyebrow. "Saved my future?"_**

**_"Mhm. We have an argument to get you out of jail."_**

**_Adam nodded and walked ahead of Cal. He was mad at Cal. He was mad at meeting his father. He was mad that Cal had become so nice. He was mad. He also was feeling guilt about his plans for tonight for the first time. That didn't happen often. He shook his head. He wasn't going to change just because some prick decided to walk into his life._**

**_Cal smiled at Gillian and then looked to Steven, "Why don't we get some lunch?"_**

**_"Yes!" Steven said with a smile._**

**_"No." Adam said._**

**_"No? Why?" Cal asked with a frown._**

**_Adam spun around. He decided that it was time to set Cal straight with what was going on. Yes. He had been off and on with his feelings, but he hated Cal. Cal had ruined his family and that was NOT okay, "Listen 'dad.' I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. I don't want to be your bloody son and I definitely don't want to be part of your family activities. So if you could just take me to your house and let me be that would be great. I don't fuckin' care what you do with Steven, but I don't want to be part of it." Adam gave him a mocking smile and then turned around._**

**_Cal froze in place and his mouth had fallen open. _**

**_Gillian looked at Cal and held Steven's hand. "He just said a bad word." Steven whispered, watching as Adam walked away, "I like you." He said to Cal with a big smile._**

**_Cal's eyes slowly moved to Steven and he managed a small smile, "He will warm up to me." Cal finally got ahold of himself and began walking again, "Just you wait."_**

**_"Maybe I should talk to him." Gillian suggested. She sped up a bit until she was with at an even pace with Adam, "Hey." She whispered._**

**_"What the bloody hell do you want?" Adam asked coldly. He buried his hands into his pockets and shivered slightly._**

**_"I want to help you."_**

**_"Help me? What am I? Your patient."_**

**_"How did you-"_**

**_"He told me." He whispered madly, "I'm not stupid. I know stuff. I'm not just some meat head." He said to her as if that was what she thought of him._**

**_"No - I, know... of course you aren't..." Gillian whispered, staring at the ground as they walked. _**

**_"Go ahead. Feel bad for me, like... like there is no hope for me because now I have to live with HIM." Adam nodded towards Cal and then looked to the ground as well._**

**_"He's a good man and he cares about you."_**

**_"Save your breath." Adam said with a laugh._**

**_"I am serious. He has only known you for like two days and he already wants to be the father in your life. He wants to be your father. He isn't just doing it because he is your biological father... he is doing it because he wants to. He wants to be with you and he wants you to be his son. Why don't you want that?"_**

**_Adam stopped and turned to her, "I don't want to be his son because he was never my father. He was never there for me. Not for my first break up or my girst gig. He wasn't there... at all! Why would I want him in my life now?"_**

**_Gillian stared at him, "He didn't choose to not be there for you. He was never told! He didn't know that he had a son! He didn't know that there was another child of his halfway across the world! Your mother didn't tell him! I have know him for eight years and I know damn well that if he had known... if he had been told that you were his child... he would have dropped everything to be in your life. He would have fought to be with you for as long as he could before you moved away. He didn't choose to live here and ignore the fact that you were somewhere in the world." She said, almost angry at how naive Adam could be._**

**_"Have you ever thought that maybe Cal asks Abigail why you never looked for him? Why you never called him? Why you never looked him up? Why you never told him how your life was going? Why you didn't care enough to meet your real father? Well you couldn't! You were just as clueless as Cal. Abigail didn't tell you! She kept you both in the dark. She thought it was for the better. Well maybe you should be blaming her rather than Cal because he has all the same questions. If you want to know why he wasn't there for you... then maybe you should ask yourself why you weren't there for him. He has had hard times in his life as well. You can't just sit there and think that he didn't want to be a part of your life. Look at him." They both turned to see Cal laughing with Steven, helping him into the car. "Steven isn't his real son, yet Cal is able to step in as a fatherly figure."_**

**_Adam looked down and to the left. Shame. Damn right he should feel shame! "Maybe you should stop thinking about who you can blame and more about who you can appreciate." She nodded as she spoke, watching as he thought about what she was saying. He felt bad. Well that was what she was trying to do. She wanted him to understand. "Now if you could just be happy that he is taking you in, then maybe things would work out." She whispered in a gentle voice._**

**_Adam was thinking about it. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want a new father. He could take care of Steven and Abigail just fine. He didn't need Cal as a fatherly figure. He bit his lip and walked to the car, leaving Gillian in the middle of the parking lot. He opened the back and - ignoring Cal's questioning look - pulled out and iPod and made it as loud as he could get it. Steven staerd at Adam with concern. He then looked to Cal who was starting the car and whispered, "Why is he so mad?"_**

**_Cal stared at Steven for a minute then glanced to Adam, "I dunno."_**

**_Gillian walked up and got into the passenger seat and looked to Cal, "I think I got through to him."_**

**_"Sorry love." Cal whispered._**

**_.:._**

**_"I need to go out and talk to Reynolds. Will you and Steven be okay here for a couple hours?" Cal asked Adam desperately._**

**_"Yeah." Adam mumbled, preteding to be busy with something on the computer. "Where's Emily?" He asked curiously._**

**_"At a friends. She will be home tomorrow." _**

**_"Whatever." Adam said, standing up and walking upstairs._**

**_Cal sighed and walked out of the house._**

**_He met Gillian in his driveway and got into her car, "Let's go."_**

**_.:._**

**_"Adam is innocent! He had BVVP! He couldn't help it. He wasn't aware of what was happening and shot the man." Cal insisted._**

**_Ben rubbed his neck and sighed, "Listen Lightman. I can't just... we can't know for sure that he was affected by BVVP at the time."_**

**_"You can't just go with it?" Cal asked with a frustrated glare. Gillian stood beside Cal, watching Ben carefully._**

**_"No I can't. Just because he is your new son doesn't mean that he has an exception for murder." Ben whispered with a sympathetic look._**

**_Cal rolled his eyes and turned around, "Great. You are a great help Ben." Cal said sarcastically. "I will just go and spend time with my son, because I may only have him for one more day." Cal turned around and started to walk out, his hands stuffed in his pockets._**

**_"Cal... wait." Ben said, walking towards him._**

**_.:._**

**_"Yeah... I just need you to watch him for ten minutes." Adam said into his phone, "Awesome thanks. Yeah I'll talk to you later."_**

**_"Who was that?" Steven asked, walking into the kitchen._**

**_"Tommy is going to watch you tonight."_**

**_"Where are you going?"_**

**_"Out."_**

**_"Dad said that we need to be good tonight. Just for a couple hours." Steven said._**

**_Adam crouched down and stared at Steven, "He isn't our dad. Don't call him that. Once mom gets back we can leave him and all of this behind. Alright?"_**

**_Steven hesitated, but saw Adam's serious look. He nodded and looked at the ground. "How long will you be gone?"_**

**_"I dunno. I will come back though. I promise." Adam smiled and heard a knock at the door._**

**_"Hey Tommy." Adam answered the door, "Take him." Adam took Steven by the arm and pushed him out the door._**

**_"Alright. See ya later man. Don't do anything... stupid." Tommy said, taking Steven's hand and walking him down the car._**

**_Adam waited until he couldn't see them anymore. He then walked into the kitchen and went into the 'junk' drawer. He pulled out a pair of keys and was soon in Cal's car and pulling out of the garage._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at Ben and said, "Thank you. We can figure this out." Cal looked to Gillian and said, "Shall we go home?"_**

**_She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah." She stood up and smiled at Ben, "We will see you tomorrow." _**

**_Ben nodded and sighed, "Maybe. I might have to go into the office tomorrow... we will see."_**

**_Gillian smiled, "Just the same. Have a good night."_**

**_"You too." Ben smiled and left._**

**_Cal buried his hands into his pockets and twisted his head to the side, "How ya doin'?" Cal asked her._**

**_She looked at him. She hated the fact that he could read her. She hated that he could see right through any of the emotions that she hid. "I'm am doing great." She lied. She was terrified for him. She didn't want him to loose Adam. She didn't want Adam to get hurt. She didn't want anything to happen. She was scared for Cal and Adam. _**

**_He stared at her. "Right then." He wanted to point out the lie. He wanted to know how she really felt, but he felt that that might be inappropriate for the situation. He knew that she wouldn't want to be put on the spot like that. He sat down on his couch and stared up at her, "Fancy some dinner?"_**

**_"I already ate." Gillian whispered._**

**_"Liar." Cal said with a smile._**

**_"Would you rather I just said no?" She asked him._**

**_"Yes." _**

**_She sighed. Of course he would. "Then no Cal. I do not want to go to dinner with you. Not right now." She smiled and him and pulled on her jacket. "Let's go."_**

**_.:._**

**_Cal held open the door for Gillian and looked into the house, "Adam? Steven?" He called out. He walked through, seeing all the lights turned off._**

**_"Hello?" Gillian said as she slipped into the house._**

**_"Check in the kitchen." Cal said as he jogged upstairs._**

**_Gillian looked into the kitchen and opened the garage door, "Cal..." She whispered._**

**_"Adam?" Cal yelled, looking through the hallway. He walked downstairs and stared at Gillian, "No sign of Adam or Steven."_**

**_"Cal... your car is gone." She whispered, turing towards him._**

**_"What?" Cal asked, walking to the garage door. His mouth fell open and he turned to Gillian, "Bloody hell."_**

**_A/N: _**UH OH! Please leave reviews... like I have been saying in my other stories... I have exams so I won't be updating for a wile. I might be able to squeeze in a few chapters, but I will be able to do it more after Christmas!


	9. Fakes

**_A/N: _**tAdA!

**_Adam laughed and speeded down the road. He had picked up a friend, Isaac, and was going off to a bar. "Do you have the fakes?"_**

**_"Yeah. I made your name Jimmy Holand." Isaac said._**

**_"What's your name?" Adam asked, taking the fake ID and slipping it into his pocket._**

**_"Isaac Winston."_**

**_"That's your real name!"_**

**_"Very good Adam. I am proud of you for seeing that." Isaac laughed._**

**_Adam punched him and then looked at the road, "Dude. My new dad is a totally creep."_**

**_"How so?" Isaac asked, examining his ID card._**

**_"He just never lets me do anything and is determined to be my dad, but I am NOT going to let him be my dad."_**

**_"Why not? You're lucky Adam. My dad is a drinker and a druggie, just like your adopted father, but I don't get a replacement. I wish I could have your dad in place of mine." Isaac mumbled. "He doesn't know what you have done. You should consider this a clean slate. You can be a better person now. You can be a good kid. I've lost that chance, but you haven't man. If he is trying to be your dad, then he obviously loves you and can see the good kid in there." Isaac looked at him, "Give him a chance."_**

**_"When did you get all gooey?" Adam asked him with a frown._**

**_Isaac sighed and said, "I'm just saying! This guy has taken you... AND Steven into his home... he barely knows you, yet he wants to keep you warm and fed and all that shit. He obviously isn't just some guy that wants your mom. Don't get pissed at him already. You don't know the real him yet."_**

**_"His daughter is hot." Adam said, completely ignoring Isaac's words. The truth was... he was taking those words hard. He knew that Isaac was right. _**

**_"You mean your new sister?"_**

**_"Yup." Adam said, laughing slightly._**

**_"That means I can have a go at her then." Isaac said, deciding to try to ease Adam into Cal later. He was curious of what Cal was like. According to Adam he was the devil, but Isaac knew better then that. He wanted to meet him. And he had a feeling that he would tonight._**

**_"Sure. You'll meet her tonight probably. I get the jist that she likes a bad boy... so." Adam winked and Isaac laughed._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at Gillian. "I can't believe he did this!" He yelled madly. _**

**_Gillian leaned against the counter and sighed. Adam just ruined everything. Why would he do that? "Cal." She said, hoping to calm him._**

**_"NO! He stole my car!" Cal walked around the counter and looked at her, "There is no excuse for this. No psychological reason for him to take my car."_**

**_She looked at him and said, "I am sure that he isn't doing anything wrong."_**

**_"Other than going on a joy ride with my car? Yeah. Then there's nothing wrong." He hissed, "Gillian! I paid good money for that car!"_**

**_"Cal. Calm down. Yelling won't help us."_**

**_"Why the blood hell would he do that? I wasn't mean to him! I took him into my home! And he feels the need to steal me car?" Cal yelled._**

**_Gillian grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "Stop. You need to stop. He will get back eventually. Do you want to... where is Steven?" She asked, her eyes becoming wide._**

**_"Are you fucking serious?" Cal asked, running upstairs, although he knew that no one was up there. "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" He yelled. "I lost two kids in an hour? What the hell?" He paced in the kitchen._**

**_.:._**

**_"When am I going home?" Steven asked Tommy with wide eyes._**

**_"I dunno. When Adam is ready for you?"_**

**_"Shouldn't I call my dad?" Steven asked, sitting on the couch._**

**_Tommy stared at him and said, "Nah... Adam told him that you were here." He frowned because he sure as hell knew that Adam didn't do that._**

**_"You're lying."_**

**_"Don't worry. Just hang out. Go to bed. Go on the computer. Watch a movie. I will take care of things." Tommy said with a smile. He threw a pizza box on the coffee table in his house and said, "Dinner. If you haven't already eaten." _**

**_.:._**

**_Adam stared at the man behind the counter, "I am 21."_**

**_"Got an ID?" The man asked with a doubting expression._**

**_"Oh yeah." Adam dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the fake, "There you are my good man."_**

**_The man took it and examined it, "Alright. Whatever. I can't be charged for allowing minors to drink then." The man handed them each two beers and then look at the next people._**

**_"Nice job with the fakes." Adam said once they had sat down at a table._**

**_"Where did you get the car?" Isaac asked, opening his beer bottle._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"The one that you picked me up in. Where did you get it?"_**

**_"Oh. It's my dads." Adam said with a shrug._**

**_"I'm guessing you didn't ask?" _**

**_"Hell no." Adam said, chugging his beer._**

**_Isaac nodded and stared at his friend, "Who's with Steven?"_**

**_"Tommy."_**

**_He nodded again and took another sip, "What if you mess up your dad's car?"_**

**_"Then I mess it up." Adam said, laughing slightly. "Enough of this. Drink your beer."_**

**_"What are we drinking too?"_**

**_Adam laughed and raised his bottle, "To hopefully crashing his car!"_**

**_Isaac laughed and clinked his bottle to Adam's._**

**_A/N: _**WELL someone gonna get in trouble ^.^ leave reviews!


	10. My Car

!

**_Adam stumbled out of the bar, drunker then he had ever been before, "Ohhh... I needed this..." He said to Isaac._**

**_Isaac laughed and nodded, "Dude... we can't drive."_**

**_"I'll figure it out." He mumbled._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal sat on the couch, rubbing the tiredness from his face, "I can't believe this. What if he crashes it, Gill? What if he get's it totalled and I gotta get a fucking new car?" He stood up and began pacing again._**

**_She sighed and said, "Give him some time."_**

**_"No, Gillian! He has had four hours and he still isn't here! I think that that is plenty of time!" The door swung open and Emily walked in with a smile. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Cal asked with a frown._**

**_"Nice to see you too dad." She said, throwing her over night bag onto the couch, "Family problems. I had to come home."_**

**_"Great. This is just perfect."_**

**_"What did Adam do?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda._**

**_"What do you mean? 'What did Adam do?'?" He asked, following her._**

**_"Oh, we both know that it was him... whatever it was."_**

**_"It's late... you should get some sleep." He said, leaning on the counter._**

**_"What'd he do?"_**

**_Cal stared at her and scrunched up his face, "He stold the car."_**

**_Emily laughed and walked into the living room, "That is funny."_**

**_"That is NOT funny. I come home and he ditched Steven with one of his friends... HOPEFULLY, and the car is gone. Who KNOWS what he is doing?" Cal yelled at her._**

**_"Alright, whatever you say." She said with a small smile, "Good thing I was never mischevious like that." She said, falling onto the couch, "Hey Gill."_**

**_"Hey Em." Gillian said, looking at Cal in the kitchen. _**

**_"Sorry you have to him... like this. He also gets like this when he finds out that mom has a new boyfriend. He freaks out and acts like the world is falling down around him." She smiled and sipped her soda._**

**_Gillian nodded and said, "Well. I just need to be here so the blow isn't too hard for Adam when he gets back." She whispered._**

**_.:._**

**_The sirens were already coming. Adam could feel the blood dripping down his cheek. He had really screwed it up this time. He looked to the passenger seat where Isaac lay unconscious. He brought his hand to his head and felt for the cause of the blood. There was a large wound above his ear and it got his hand wet and sticky with bloody. "Gross..." He moaned, squinting and watching as the lights from the Ambulance got brighter and the sirens got louder._**

**_"Don't move. We are going to get you out." An EMT said in a strong voice._**

**_"How is the... car...?" Adam asked._**

**_"How old are you?" The man asked._**

**_"S-s... S-sixt-teen." Adam said, shivering as the cold wind blew against him._**

**_"Underaged drinking AND DUI? You're screwed kid." He slipped his arm under Adam's head and his other arm under Adam's knees. He then pulled him out of the car and laid him on a stretcher, "Find a liscense so you can call family." The EMT said to another man._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at his precious car. It was now just a hunk of metal. The crash was horrible, but barely damages to the passengers inside the vehicle. "My car..." He gasped with wide eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "I can't fucking believe this. My car... Gill! My bloody car!" He yelled._**

**_Adam had managed to swerve about 20 yards off the road and into a huge tree. "Why me?" Cal asked, his face dropping with sadness._**

**_"At least Adam is okay."_**

**_"Damn right. He's paying for this." Cal said madly._**

**_"Cal... don't be too harsh."_**

**_"No. He got nice dad and didn't except it. He has this coming." He took one last look at his car. He would never see it again. He definitely would never use it again. He wouldn't touch it again. He reached in and ransacked it for anything important and then was back in Gillian's car, staring at his as she drove away._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal strutted into the hospital with Gillian on his heals and Emily following along. He stared at Adam in the hospital bed and looked to the doctor, "I'm Dr. John."_**

**_"Talk." Cal said, staring at Adam and then glancing to the other bed where Isaac was laying._**

**_"Well. He was drunk when we found him so he was obviously DUI which caused the crash, but he is also 16."_**

**_"I know his age." Cal said with an annoyed face._**

**_"Um. No major injuries. Just a small cut in the head that we patched up quite easily... I'm not sure if you saw the car or not, but-"_**

**_"Oh I sure as hell saw the car." Cal said, walking over to Adam's bed, "You better pray your have worse injuries then it seems, because when you come home... there will be hell to pay." He said, looking into Adam's eyes._**

**_"I ain't fuckin' scared of you..." Adam said with a smile._**

**_Cal grabbed his by the shoulder and said, "Watch. The. Language. I'd stop being so cocky because it won't help when you get home."_**

**_.:._**

**_"He stole my bloody car! Then he got drunk! Then he crashed it! I'm gonna get as pissed as I bloody want with him!" Cal yelled into the phone._**

**_"Cal, please. Just let me get there first." Abigail begged._**

**_"Hell no. He needs to learn that he can't do whatever the fuck he wants and get away with it! I don't think so. He's in a lot of bloody trouble and it will stay that way for a bloody long time!" Cal yelled, "I don't know how the heck you grew this kid up but it obviously wasn't right since he such a bad kid now!" Cal hissed._**

**_He heard the click of her phone on the other end and sighed. "I've ruined everything." He whispered to Gillian. "I'm not going to have him as a son... he's too fucking messed up."_**

**_"It's called learning how to deal with him. Then you change him. It can be done." She said in a reassuring tone._**

**_"Shit. Steven." Cal said, running back into the hospital room, "Where is Steven?"_**

**_"My friend Tommy's. He is fine with Tommy. Trust me." Adam said with a nod._**

**_"How can I?" Cal asked, walking out._**

**_A/N: _**Sorry it took so long for an update, but I gotta keep my other stories going... I think Abigail's trip will have to be cut short EKK and Adam is in a shit load of trouble AND they get Steven back! Oh and Emily meets Isaac which is NOT a good thing :P Leave reviews and thanks for reading!


	11. A Bad Influence

**_Emily stood in the hospital, staring at her new injured brother. Her eyes fell over towards Isaac and her mouth fell open, "Holy shit." She whispered, walking over to the handsome boy in the bed. "Are you Adam's friend?" She asked, crossing her arms over her stomach._**

**_"Yeah." Isaac whispered, "Are you Emily?"_**

**_"Um, yeah... his new sister." She whispered, staring at his eyes, trying to pay attention to what he was saying. _**

**_"Yeah, well don't hold this against him... it's been hard for him to handle everything." He whispered._**

**_"You don't need to defend him." Emily whispered, "He's been causing my dad trouble since they met."_**

**_"He's scared."_**

**_"He's been a jerk."_**

**_"He doesn't know what he has." Isaac countered._**

**_Emily bit her lip and nodded thoughtfully, "No offense to him... but I think I'd prefer you as a brother."_**

**_"But then..." He pushed her._**

**_"But then I couldn't tell you how cute you are." She said with a small smile._**

**_He blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, then I wouldn't be able to ask you out after I get out of this hellhole."_**

**_She smiled and said, "Yeah if we were related then that would be a problem." _**

**_He chuckled and said, "The night I get out of here. Dinner?"_**

**_"Lovely."_**

**_"What are you two talking about?" Cal asked, walking over to them with an angry glare._**

**_"He was telling me not to drive under the influence because this could happen." She gestured to Isaac in his bed._**

**_Isaac smiled and nodded, "That is totally right, sir."_**

**_"You know what I do for a living?"_**

**_"Yeah." Isaac said._**

**_"Good." He hissed._**

**_Isaac watched as he walked away and looked back to Emily, "He's kill you if yuo went out with me, wouldn't he?"_**

**_"Yeah, but I'm not scared." She said with a shrug. She walked over to Cal and said, "Hey dad..."_**

**_"I don't you talking to Isaac." Cal hissed._**

**_"Why?" She asked stubbornly._**

**_"Because he is a bad influence."_**

**_"How do you know that Adam isn't the bad influence?" She asked with a frown._**

**_Cal looked at her and took a deep breath, "Stay away from him."_**

**_"I think I can make my own decisions dad." She said madly._**

**_"Emily." He warned._**

**_"I'm not scared of you." She said, turning around and walking away._**

**_"Hey." Cal said. He would have walked over to Emily, but Gillian walked up to him and laid her hand on his back._**

**_"How are you doing?" She asked worriedly._**

**_"I'm pissed, Gill. How do you think I'm doing?"_**

**_She sighed and said, "Cal. Being harsh and mad at him will not gain his trust."_**

**_"He needs to gain my trust before I gain his." Cal said madly._**

**_She sighed and said, "Go a little easy?"_**

**_"Why would I? He snuck out. He stole my car. He got drunk. Then he crashed my car and hurt himself and another boy in the process. He doesn't deserve a break." Cal hissed._**

**_"Could you let me talk to him before you do?" She asked hopefully._**

**_"Why? So you can treat him like a baby and comfort him?"_**

**_"Cal I understand that you are mad and that-"_**

**_"No. You don't understand. You lost your kid after 57 days!"_**

**_"That was too far." She said to him, staring at him angrily, "Good bye. Good luck. Let me know when you are ready to act like an adult and handle things correctly." She turned around and walked out of the hospital._**

**_He sighed and watched her walk out. Emily was talking to Adam and he walked over, "You get out tomorrow with a broken arm."_**

**_Cal then chased after Gillian and grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry." He whispered._**

**_She turned and looked at him, putting her keys back into her purse, "For what?"_**

**_"It wasn't your fault that Sophie was taken and I shouldn't have brought it up." He said sadly._**

**_She nodded, "You're right. You shouldn't have."_**

**_.:._**

**_Tommy was there maybe half an hour later with Steven under his arm._**

**_Cal stared at Tommy madly and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_**

**_"Hey." Tommy held up his hands in defense, "Adam dropped him off at my place and told me to watch him to a while. Then he ditched... I didn't know who Adam was with anymore, because I knew his mom was out of town. So I took Steven. What was I supposed to do?"_**

**_Cal looked at the ground and sighed, "Thanks."_**

**_Tommy nodded and then left._**

**_"Good job." Gillian whispered._**

**_"What?" Cal asked, looking at her._**

**_"You were calm. Better."_**

**_Steven smiled at Cal and said, "So what happened?"_**

**_"Adam got in a car crash.'_**

**_"Oh no." Steven whispered, "Is he okay?"_**

**_Cal nodded and said, "For tonight."_**

**_"Cal." Gillian warned._**

**_"A broken arm." Cal whispered._**

**_Steven nodded and climbed up onto the chair beside Cal, "Is mom coming?"_**

**_"Yeah I think so." Cal whispered._**

A/N: I am just on a ROLL with updating my stories!


End file.
